


And They Met Again: A Testament of Love

by Allenefanfics



Series: A Tale of Love Through Parallel Universes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Illicit dreams, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Smut, collection of ficlets, some inspired by books and movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon and Dany are childhood friends and they reunite after years of being apart in different edges of the world. Together they set on a spiritual journey in search of finding hope, truth, and love.This story is emotional, spiritual, and romantic.The first part of this series is heavily inspired by Paulo Coelho's Book "By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept: A Novel of Forgiveness".





	And They Met Again: A Testament of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Paulo Coelho's book mentioned above, and wanted to write Jonerys ficlet on it. I hope I won't disappoint anyone, and enjoyed writing it. Please don't be hateful in the comments if you disagree or dislike what I've done here. However, feel free to express yourself without hating, I'm open for criticism! 
> 
> The following parts of this modern Jon/Dany AU fic series will be many other unrelated stories in modern times or sometimes across the 20th century without any canon divergence focusing on them but also including other characters as well. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments :)

_“And with love, there are no rules. Some may try to control their emotions, and develop strategies for their behavior, others may turn to reading books of advice from “experts” on relationships-but this is all folly. The heart decides and what it decides is all that really matters.”--Paulo Coelho_

 

They grew up together in Dragonstone together, until he left when they were only fifteen to The North reaching the Wall.

This is what Daenerys remembered looking at the screen reading the email sent from him. He was coming to King’s Landing for a press conference at the university she was teaching. He was an award-winning writer, and a novelist now. His works were spiritual and drawn to human suffering and experiences. Gingerly, she had collected his work through her academic years, read them with astonishment, and now they were on her bookshelf with annotations. All these years of not seeing her childhood friend had accumulated in his absence.

Dany had moved from Dragonstone to King’s Landing for college. She had dated two men since then, but love had never come to her. She had given up after her thirtieth birthday a few months ago. All her work towards following her dreams of becoming a linguist and an activist had died down when the difficult reality of life at King’s Landing had hit her. She believed in no gods or second chances, but only in willpower. But now, everything was failing her in life however much she liked to control. She calculated every step, thought about every outcome, but still there was emptiness, sadness in her, something she couldn’t fathom to grasp. She had worked hard to earn her life and build everything from zero. However, the loneliness was difficult and the fear of the other that kept her in her cocoon for a few years now.

She was seated now in the hall as the host was introducing the next guest lecturer. She hadn’t seen Jon Snow in fifteen years and his last email had only ignited distant memories of them playing together on the beach at Dragonstone. His family was from the North and they were distant friends of her family. So, every summer, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had spent running on the vast beaches of Dragonstone, reading poetry to each other, or dreaming of the day when they would fly away from the island to King’s Landing and see the world. He was always a good writer, a kind, gentle boy. His glasses would be hanged from his face, and his solemn smile would warm her heart. She would sit next to him on a mountain hill facing the Blackwater Bay, and read his drafts of short stories. He in turn would listen to her passion about human rights, inequality, and justice. She was also good in languages and that would always make him laugh as he had difficulty in grasping one other than the Common Tongue that he had mastered with his writings. They both shared dreams and visions, both wanting to attain a greater good other than what was offered to them, to leave a better world behind, to live freely with no obstacles, and be the best version of themselves.

Daenerys was sitting in a simple black dress as she remembered him wondering what he looked like now. Her heart faltered with excitement as the thought of seeing him after so many years loomed into her empty hole of a sad heart. Everything was different now. The young girl was gone leaving a woman with too many experiences to have hope again, to feel love again and have faith.

He finally appeared behind the podium. The hall fell silent. Dany took her notebook to take notes, but her mouth gaped slightly seeing the man in front of her. He was nothing like as she remembered. Surely, he still wore glasses, but his hair was curlier, longer, stronger posture from what she guessed through his clothes, looking comely in his black suit and black shirt underneath. He had a beard now, her mouth curved with approval. She shifted herself uptight to see him better as she had chosen to sit far back. He was holding his new book, and had notes in another hand.

Dany listened to him intently. He had spent a long time in the North by the Wall, and his studies had made him find a new canal for hope and being born again for life. His words were strong talking about spirituality of the life, the second chances that one should obtain, grasp and never give up on the beautiful things that could so easily pass by people. He said he had had difficult experiences in the North and being in the Godswood of Winterfell helped him write his new book that talked about faith and forgiveness of one’s self.

Listening to his Northern accent mingled in his rough voice and the beautiful wisdoms, Dany felt tears coming from her eyes, feeling grateful that the lights were turned off. She had missed him dearly.

 He read verses from his book. He had found the old Gods of the Godswood to be a new pathway for a better life. He also talked about love, to love and the possibility of it being real in a life sharing a sad memory from his past, showing how he had missed an opportunity of being happy.

Dany reflected back to her life. She had never found love despite having two boyfriends, but love had to be purer and holier than what she’d felt, she wanted to feel it, and complete the whole in her aching heart.

After the lecture, she found him in the crowd. “Daenerys!” he exclaimed in happiness and surprise. They hugged each other. His smell hadn’t changed, she noticed. His body was as soft as she remembered though they hadn’t dared to sleep together in their teen years.

After they greeted and reminisced the olden days, they went to coffee as the event had ended.

They sat in a quiet coffee shop facing the sea overseeing King’s Landing, sipping their teas. 

“Do you believe in second chances? You’ve mentioned it quite a lot.” Dany asked sipping her tea.

“Every person has the power in them to give themselves a second chance” Jon replied.

“How about love?” Dany asked.

“You need to have hope to feel love, and beloved in return. Realization of one’s true purpose in life and working towards the goal could give you that love” Jon replied surely.

“How can you be so sure about it?” Dany asked curiously.

“I saw enough in life, and when you stop fighting with the other, your fear, and accept the inner peace, you find love, Dany” he said with a smile.

“Isn’t it difficult to be happy though? I worked all my life to obtain what I have now, and I had to give up many things for them” Dany said looking sadly.

“You should ask you heart, it won’t lie to you. Remember when we were children, we would dream of flying?” Jon asked.

Dany nodded with a smile remembering the memory. “hoping to have dragons” she lightened.

Jon smiled before answering “Imagine that happiness, feel it in you, and let it guide you with your instincts. They won’t lie to you. Happiness could be attained” he said resting his hand on hers.

“Happiness could be possible” Dany repeated. Jon nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the day walking in the city, catching up on their past. He had only dated one girl, and with many bad experiences and memories had driven him to his mentality. He looked very well contained and sure of himself. His wisdom of love and faith enlightened Dany, drawing her to him more like a moth to a flame. He didn’t speak much but their conversation kept on going without awkwardness. He awakened the softest sides of her wanting to spend more time with him and being around him.

They stood by Blackwater Bay watching the sunset. He turned to her, his curls were brown under the burning sun, and her silky hair had turned brighter than usual. His eyes were beautiful when he smiled, she liked it, not remembering the details, and cursed herself for not memorizing his shape.

“Let’s go to Winterfell” he said.

Dany looked at him in surprise.

“I will show you the true path of happiness there. The gardens, the Weirwood tree and the Godswood will lead you to the truth” he said looking ahead to the horizon.

Dany only looked at him with admiration. He was a different person, but his quietness still matched his shape in her memory.

She spent an entire day with him until finally went back to her empty apartment and sat alone reflecting on his words. _Love had to be possible, and only faith will lead to find the truth about life and the purpose of my being_.

 

A few days later, they were in his car driving to Winterfell. Dany bent her head watching the trees and mountains through the window. The weather was getting colder as they went up North, but the snow hadn’t covered the lands at this time of the Fall. He was quiet in the car, taking her to his ancestral home to show her how to believe in herself, not fear the other, and love again. Dany wasn’t sure why he had gone to a journey to show his faith.

Although their short time together, Dany started to trust him, remembering her first heart pulsating when she had become a woman, and he was a young boy in front of her. She hadn’t dared then to declare her affections to him, after all she never liked looking weak or let her emotions take the better of her brain. But, there was a greater force now, in her, a desire to feel again. She remembered her love towards this man sitting next to him, looking to the road ahead under his round glasses, his big eyes focused, and those long eyelashes blinking once in a while.

They didn’t speak much, but something felt oddly comfortable between them.

They arrived to Winterfell. Daenerys saw his family after a long time. They were nice people, hard quiet Northerners. After warm supper with his siblings, Jon took her to the Godswood. They sat under the Weirwood tree. Daenerys hadn’t seen one alive. She had only read about it, and see it in books or on television, but here she was standing in front of the old gods with all their glory. She didn’t believe in gods, but there was a mystical, magical element to the place. The leaves of the tree were red, almost blood stained, the wood was white as a snow with a face on it. She ran her fingers through the ridges of the wood, feeling the hardness yet the beauty in awe and fascination.

They sat down on the leaves, just like their younger days. Jon had a notebook in hand and was writing some words. She smiled. He hadn’t changed. The silence of the woods was calming. The wind was chirping distant leaves, and they listened to the birds singing above. He spoke to her of attaining happiness through believing in the sincerity of her thoughts and have hope, hope that was necessary to build a good faith, a better life. He told her of all the things they could do and live the life to the fullest without doubt or fear. The other should go away from her darkened clouded thoughts, her brightened mind could outlive the sadness loomed in her heart.

“You shouldn’t fear. Fear would only bring more misery” he said.

Dany listened to him intently. His words were beautiful as every single part of his being and soul.

He then read the words he’d written in his notebook to her.

“Take risks and be the warrior that you were born to be, and fight for your own happiness, Daenerys”

She smiled.

She knew it then. He’d come to her life again to show her the way of joy, of love. They could build a better life together.

“Own your dreams Dany and never let anyone force you, including duty, to change it” Jon said.

“How would I know if I have found this wisdom?” Dany asked.

“You need to recognize it by allowing your walls fall down” he said resting his hand on her heart. His touch was warm, his hand rougher than their younger days.

They spoke more. Dany fell in love with him by every second. She was sure of it now. She loved him. In fact, she hadn’t stopped loving him since her first memory of becoming a woman and feeling for someone.

They were lying on their backs under the tree now. Her head resting on his chest watching the leaves, and the birds flying above. The sun was peeping through the shadows of the tree above them.

“I love you, Daenerys” he said.

Dany didn’t know what to respond. His voice was low, and firm. She had known him enough to differentiate between sincerity and falseness. He wasn’t lying. She got seated, turned around, and looked at him.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“I know it. I’ve known since we were children” he responded.

“But..But you never told me” she said in pain.

“You weren’t ready to hear it. You are now” he responded as he got seated next to her.

She couldn’t reciprocate those words to him. She was barely allowing herself the joy of realization the second chance in life that she was granted. This was all meant to be, she saw it now. He was in his life years ago, and in full circle, he came back to her. She was waiting for him all along, and together they were going to have a happier life. She acknowledged her soul in his, echoing the memories, the thoughts and experiences. They were more similar to each other than they had realized. Her sudden epiphany made her smile looking at him.

They walked through the woods in silence. He took her hand, her heart was giddy, the air felt lighter, the sun brighter, and the voices were heightened. She didn’t feel alone anymore. He was here, the person she was looking for all her life, he was with her right now and living the moment beside her.

Jon didn’t expect to hear those three words from her. He knew she loved him too. He had known during his difficult years away from her. Her velvet eyes didn’t have lies in them. She rested her head on his chest as they walked in silence. The peace they both created was too big to be disturbed with words.

They spent a few more days in Winterfell exploring and going on long hikes where they shared about their past, the time they had wasted of not being together. Both had endured pain and suffering. Daenerys’s heart was greener now with faith and hope that this man had brought to her life. She, in turn, had given him the love that he yearned and longed to reconnect to all his life. He told her of his dreams of her, “you are a survivor” he told her. They complemented each other finding rest through their troubled years.

 

They decided to go back home, to Dragonstone. Their shared home of memories of their first meetings, first conversation, and first heartbeat.

Dragonstone was a green island with tall mountains and nice beaches. They stayed there settling down and once free of duties, they walked to the beach. They revisited their childhood hiding and playing areas. There was a cave under the mountain, they saw their paintings next to the ancient ones. Theirs were obvious, laughing at the stick figurines.

Then, they strolled around the rocks feeling the anger of the ocean slamming hard through them. The waves, the saltiness of the air took away all their worries, both feeling free.

He brought a book down, lying on top of a mountain now on the grass. He read to her, and she listened through the voices of the birds around them. Aside from reading, they spent their time talking about the future, and dreams. Dany was a different person now than she was a week ago. She even had put her hair down instead of tight braids holding the curls in place. Her dress was long and loose waving with the wind, no trousers, jackets or clasps to hide behind. Jon had long forgotten his fears after he had been born again through his difficult life surroundings. He took the life head on now. His loose shirt was open and Dany ran her fingers through his open chest. He talked to her some more watching her shiny hair burning under the sun, dancing around with the wind and feeling her fingers on his skin moving ever so slightly.

She was beautiful.

They ran on the grass for a while like their childhood days catching each other. But they weren’t children anymore, when Jon held her in his chest, she hissed feeling his strong muscles engulfing her petite body. They separated awkwardly, but their hands grazed each other walking side by side.

The sky was darker now, and they felt rain droplets on their skin. They had to go home, they had been playing naughtily all day on the beach. It was time to return home to their mothers and get washed before dinner and go to bed by 9 o’clock at night. But, they were adults now and none of those responsibilities mattered to them.

The rain was heavier soaking their thin clothes and hairs. Jon regretted not having his jacket to cover Dany. He wrapped his arms around her to cover her as much as possible but with no avail. She ran free of him on the green wet grass and ran around opening her arms to the rain around him to the skies. He laughed watching her, she laughed looking at him through her big lilac eyes, and the dampened hair stuck on her forehead and the sides of her face.

She felt free, finally, feeling the rain on her skin without fear of getting wet. She was living through the wetness and defied the norms forcing through the duties. She circled around, holding her hands up high. She was completely wet. He then came behind her and held her, wrapping his hands around her waist. She turned to him, their gazes locked and recognized the sparkle of love and lust.

“I love you, Jon” she replied back to his three words uttered days ago.

He only managed to hug her tightly, pulling her in his arms. They stood like that under the rain for a while until cold winds started striking with the incoming water from the skies.

Dany remembered a story that her parents would tell her. She was born on Dragonstone during a stormy, cloudy night, and that is why they’d called her Daenerys Stormborn. But, at the moment, Jon’s arms wrapped her around, she was born again and granted a new life with new beginnings.

They held hands running and walked towards home. They were far away from it, and both tired and hungry.

Through their walk, they found a small fisherman’s cabin. It was a small wooden thing. A man was inside drinking tea. He opened the door for them, welcoming them warmly. He gave them blankets and something warm to eat. They only laughed to their foolishness of staying too late outside. However, the man was nice enough to offer them a refuge until the rain would calm down. He had an extra room behind this one, with a narrow bed that was fit for only one person. He turned on the fireplace in the room to warm it. They thanked him dearly. Dany believed that this good omen happened to them because she had let go of fear and doubt. She embraced her true desires wanting to fully live the life she was granted, and this fisherman was a blessing given to them in return.

They were alone now, looking at each other. They didn’t speak much, there was no need for words. They realized that they had been waiting for this day all their lives, to finally be alone with each other, and fully devour their beings.

Standing in front of each other in the small cabin, he lowered the straps of her black long dress down, and took the wet fabric off of her following her black bra, letting her stand only in her underpants. She in return helped him strip from the heavy fabric of the material covering his body. She draped his wet shirt over his hard shoulders and touched him there feeling his skin and muscles, then opened his trousers, and he let them fall down stepping out of them. Their bodies were damp with the rain, water droplets dripping from their hair. Dany kept the ends of her fingers tracing his chest. He delicately took his wet glasses away from his face resting them on a near table. She smiled watching him being careful to not to fall over as he moved cautiously. He then held her face and closed the distance between them, their bodies warming under the fireplace and each other’s touches.

His kiss was gentle, grazing her wet lips, needed body. Both consumed each other’s lips, pushing their tongues inside of the other’s. Dany didn’t remember kissing someone this passionately, and with love. They devoured each other’s mouths until both came down with fighting for air. Ever so slightly he let her pace back towards the bed, she let him. The small bed had only one pillow, she lied back on it reaching her arms as he hovered over her. When he lied on top of her, she saw it then, his face was determined, knowing well their destiny. They were destined for each other, a long-lost lovers came back together like an ending of a song or a sad movie. This was their song, and they intended to make it beautiful.

His traces burnt her skin, every place, every hole was yearning with desire to this man. She had lied with others before, but Jon was different. She felt like her first night, giddy maiden, shy, and wanting to explore. He kissed her again and again, the sides of her mouth, her neck, ran his fingers across her soaked hair, and when he felt her desire welling, he curled his hands around her underpants and lifted them. Dany locked her gaze on his eyes, shivering with desire. He in turn pulled his boxershorts down freeing his aching cock.

When he entered her slowly, she held him tightly kissing the side of his shoulder, letting tears run through her eyes. Jon leaned in to kiss her mouth again. He thrusted into her again, and again and each thrust was a heady connection binding them together tighter and both fell for each other faster than they had realized. His name lingered on her mouth like a sweet promise, and her name was a melody on his lips, telling her all the beauties of life, the forgotten fears of the past and the bright hope of the future.

When they came with desire, both shuttered with pain and pleasure combined. Their lovely moans filled the small wooden dampened room that smelled with the aftermath of their arousals. She felt his warm juices fill her insides as he had filled her life and heart once again. He held her then, letting her rest against him, and not taking his eyes off of her tired hazy lilac ones. She kissed him many times over until both were mere limbs resting and waiting for the sun.

When she woke up next morning, she was truly happy. Looking down to the man lying next to her, all she hoped was for him to be exactly next to her for the rest of their lives together. He woke up pulling her for a long kiss filled with longing and love.

They thanked the fisherman and walked together with their dried clothes on the beach hand in hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his face on her shoulder from behind inhaling her fragrant as both looked to the ocean ahead of them. She rested her hands on his forearms covering her navel feeling his breathing and subtle kisses to her neck. The water coming from the ocean wrapped itself around their bare feet. They had long tossed the shoes away somewhere on the beach this morning wanting to feel the elements on their body as much as their souls felt connected to each other and to the universe.

They could’ve gone home now, but their morning together felt too wholesome to break it with mundane actions. They reconnected to their childhood sitting on the sand. Her body now rested in his, his arms engulfing her, wrapping her inside of his shape, her head resting on his chest leaned back, his legs around her body taking her in, and their arms entwined together feeling and looking like one.

“This was meant to be” she said “My actions in life lead me to you” feeling his hand on her navel.

“This was our destiny” he replied kissing her cheek as she turned her face to him feeling his wet lips on her skin.

“No more fear, my love. We are together now, and nothing could hurt us.” he said to her in determination. She caressed his forearms touching below her breasts now upon his words, and repeated “no more fear. Only love, and hope for better future”.

They held each other there on that empty beach in the first hours of the morning, watching the sun rise, until the end of time for eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The other parts of this series might be inspired by other books/movies or just prompts that I created or read somewhere on tumblr/or real life. So, I am open to all kinds of suggestions. 
> 
> I hope you liked this one. I was and still am very excited about this story.
> 
> This was my first AU ever of Jon and Dany, and hopefully I will write many more parts. 
> 
> Part 2 is completely out of my imagination, a fluffy/smutty modern story, different than this one, and will share that soon enough!


End file.
